


Two Broken Boys

by felix_pan



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2018-01-03 23:36:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1074376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felix_pan/pseuds/felix_pan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felix stood up and began to dance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Broken Boys

The boys danced around the fire, swinging their arms and legs to the beat of the drums. They were mesmerized by the pipe. The pipes were played and could only be heard by certain boys. Boys who felt alone and unloved. Boys who felt lost.

The pipes played a melody so enchanting, it would drive the boys right out of the comfort of their homes. The piper of course was the last push they needed until they completely forgot their families and parents. Everyone found it hard to resist the pied piper’s persuasive manner. He told you what you wanted to hear and how you needed to hear it. He was honest, but conceiving. The boys could only see the piper for a savior, while the parents took him for the devil.

But some could not hear. To the ones who felt loved and wanted, it was simply a hollow breeze that passed through. The pipes could only guide the lost, not the found. Those pipes would play a tune that would adjust to the child’s mind, giving them the perfect melody. Each song was different to each boy, but it all affected them the same. Whether the song is a mother’s love whispering softly into their ears, or just the simple sound of nature, it put the boys under an enticing spell.

When it was time to celebrate, songs of adventure and excitement would play through the pipes, flow through the boy’s ears, and adjust to the mindset. Purely magical.

That’s where they were now. The boys chirping and howling around the hot light as they danced and moved. It was a celebration like no other. The Truest Believer was among them. The piper’s song was like no other. It made the boys slip into a full state of bliss and peace. It hasn’t felt like that for a very long time.

“What do you think, Henry?” Peter said, a smirk playing at his lips as he lowered the pipes.

“They seem to be enjoying it.” Henry shrugged, not even caring that the music was mute to his ears. Peter frowned. Henry just stared at the circle, watching each boy jump and twist. There was a silence between the two. Peter watching Henry, Henry watching the boys.

“Why doesn’t Felix dance with the rest of the boys?” He asked innocently. Felix sat in the middle, his gaze on the fire a he toyed with a dagger.

Peter grinned, looking down. All the boys asked the same question when they first came to Neverland. They never got an answer, and it ended up forgotten. Felix never danced with the boys. He’d watch and smile and laugh, but never go the extra mile. Some of them said it was because there was something wrong with him. Others just shrugged it off as him being weird and lazy. It was confusing to them that he didn’t though. It was relieving and a fun thing for all of them. They could do it for days straight without stopping.

“Well Henry, only certain boys can hear these pipes. Felix is just special I guess.” Peter grinned, looking of his shoulder at the calm boy.

“What do you mean, special? Is there something wrong with him? Is he cursed?” Henry questioned, his eyes darting to the pipes, to Felix, and back to Peter.

Peter just chuckled and shook his head. “Why don’t you go ask him that.”

Peter remembered when Felix could hear the pipes. It was quite a funny sight to see. Felix was so lanky and tall, and just seeing him move was entertaining. He would listen to the pipes and jump around, howling and beating the sticks to the drumming beat. Felix was actually good at the dances. His step was perfectly in tune with the pipes. And that was the saddest thing. The pipes would only treat the lost, and Felix was deserted. The pipes were pure heaven to him. A boy who felt so unloved, he needed an escape. It was saddening to watch for Peter.

One night, they decided to celebrate. They had defeated the pirates and drove Hook right off the land. It would get boring, but Peter knew he’d come back. He always did. Peter put the pipes to his lips and the boys began. There wasn’t many of them at the time, so it was easy to notice when one was missing. Felix sat behind a tree, hiding away from the boys. Peter could have rolled his eyes so hard they’d roll to the back of his head and get stuck. He made his way over, kneeling in front of Felix, pipe in hand.

“What are you doing, Felix?” He sighed, rubbing the boys leg to get him to look up. Felix just stared away, a frown tracing his lips. Back then, Peter was much more gentle. Much more.

“Song to cheer you up?” Peter smiled, putting the pipes to his lips. Felix looked at him, his eyes desperate. Peter ignored it and began to play. He looked confused and dumbstruck. It looked as if the song offended him.

“Peter… I- I can’t hear anything.” He confessed. Felix looked at him like a kicked puppy.

 

After that, Peter stayed in his Thinking Tree for a long time. A very long time. The boys began to become worried for their leader. Felix blamed himself for this. He took on Pan’s job, leading the boys around, taking them on adventures so they didn’t kill each other. They started calling him their leader. Felix would just brush it off and remind them Pan was.

They were coming back from a particular fight with pirates, which they only came back with scrapes and bruises. Pirates weren’t much these days. The boys went in bounties back up to the camp. Felix walked alone. He enjoyed being alone, it gave him time to think. Being the only one in charge of about fifteen boys is quite strenuous, mentally and physically. The walk was calm and peaceful, well until he was forcefully shoved against a tree. The sharp metal of a cool blade pressed against him neck. It was Peter. he did not look in the joking mood. He actually looked tired. His eyes had dark circles under them, his face pale.

“You know why can’t hear the pipes, don’t you?” He snapped

Felix just looked at him sadly. After awhile of being alone, he understood. Treating these boys for so long, he finally realised that he wasn’t like them anymore. He used to be, but things changed. Those long nights with Peter, always staying by his side no matter what. The impeccable loyalty they had towards each other. There was no doubt in Felix’s mind that his was in love with Peter. He felt loved by Peter. Felix was no longer ‘lost’ like the rest of the boys. He had a home now and someone to care about him.

Felix nodded, not breaking his gaze down on the smaller boy. Peter sighed with relief, his eyes going soft. He removed the blade from his throat and placed it back into its holder. Felix relaxed, moving in to Peter’s touch. Peter looked at him, searching his face for an answer, for something. Instead, he grabbed the nape of Felix’s neck and pulled him down, lips connecting. It’s was painful and needy. At the same time, it was light and delicate. His lips spoke love and Felix’s spoke forever.The way Peter’s fingers slightly tugged on his hair. How he was so soft and gentle with Felix. Felix could tell he wanted more that night, so much more. But he stopped himself, telling Felix he’d wait until Felix was ready to move things along. He cared for Felix.That was how Felix knew for sure, he’d never be able to hear the pipe’s beautiful song again.

 

The memory was like a dream born in Neverland. It is the place where dreams come true, and that was Felix’s. Peter could recite each moment over and over again in his head, but not want to spill one sweet secret to anyone else. It belonged to him and Felix, no one else. Every time the boys would ask about Felix not dancing to the pipes, they’d get nothing at all, or just another false story.

—

Days began to pass. Peter tried his hardest to distance Henry from ‘group savior’, which meant he also had to distance himself. Peter being away had been going on for sometime now. Ever since the hour glass began to run low, he’s been alone, plotting and planning. It was almost like the time he first found out Felix couldn’t hear the pipes. Felix led the group once more as Peter took off with The Truest Believer. Felix began to feel alone. He knew this was something Peter had to do, and he didn’t hate him for it. But things began to change. There were no more long nights, no more secret kisses, no more escaping from the boys to into Peter’s tree house. Felix started becoming more angry, and all the boys saw it. He was more aggressive with them. They didn’t mind, seeming to understand why.

Peter wanted to try again. He decided to have the boys celebrate once more, in honor of their special guest.

“I’d like to play a song. For our guest of honor!” Peter announced before putting the pipes to his lips.

The drumming began and the boys chanted and danced around the fire. Peter stood next to Felix as he played, his eyes glued to the small boy as he began to stand. Henry grabbed two sticks and began clanging them together like the rest of the Lost Boys.

“Can you hear the music now Henry?” Peter smirked as he watched him dance with the rest. He was out of step, but it wouldn’t take long before he knew the dance by heart.

“Yeah!”

There was a stillness in the air yet. All the commotion that was going on felt to slow and freeze in front of Peter’s eyes. He could feel Felix next him stiffen up. He was restraining himself. His expression was pained and his jaw tight. The drums started to beat faster and harder as the boys whooped and hollered Suddenly the pained expression was swept away and replaced by a look of bliss. Felix stood up and began to dance. He was perfectly in step with the beat of the drums. His cloak flew around as he twirled and jumped. The last time Felix danced to the pipes was well over a hundred years ago. He moved swiftly with the circle as if he were doing it for ages or just yesterday.

Peter watched his, his mouth partly open as if he were going to say something. But he didn’t. His hand gripped around the pipes so hard his knuckles turned white and the pipes began to crack. Peter clenched his teeth, rage engulfing him whole. In a sudden bust, he hurled the pipes at a tree, shattering the enchanted instrument. Everything stopped. The drumming ceased and the boys stood still in the same circle, all confused and frightened. The silence was unbearable to Peter. He wanted to scream, kill, and just lose it. He had lost the only thing that he had loved. He had lost the only person that had loved him, do to his own selfish needs.

The air was still and silent. Henry stared with his eyes wide at Peter. Did he do something wrong? The rest of the boy’s looked around, whispering softly to each other. Their eyes were sad at they stole quick glances at Felix. They realised he was dancing with them. He never did. Now that he has, Peter loses it. It made sense to them all now. Felix looked around, finally understanding what he has done. He dropped the sticks in his hands. He was shocked at his own actions. They were not his own fault though. Peter would never blame him either. But Felix still felt responsible for it all.

“Peter, I…” Felix croaked, feeling his eyes start to water. And then he was gone. Peter disappeared, but the broken pipe still layed at the roots of the tree in pieces.  

The boys stared. Felix felt lost. He had no clue what he could do about this. But he had to do something. No doubt Peter was at his ‘Thinking Tree’. It’s where he always went when he wanted to be alone. Felix was never inside, but he knew where it was. Sometimes he’d meet there in the middle of the night to go for a walk together. It was always calm and quiet there, a perfect place to think. Felix understood why Peter liked to spend so much time there.      

Felix headed off into the woods, trudging through the vines and bushes. His walk began to break out into a jog, and then a run. He ran through the woods, fearing what thoughts were going through his leaders head. Did Peter think Felix did not love him anymore? Felix still loved Peter with every being in him, no doubt. But being alone for so long, he began to feel neglected, unwanted. This hunt for the heart of the truest believer has become too comfortable for both of them. They seemed to be losing each other.

Felix stood outside the tree. He gazed at it, not even sure how to get up there. Peter always just popped himself up it with magic. And that’s what he did with Felix. Felix appeared in the warmth of a room, unsteady from the magic blink. Peter stood in front of him, his arms dangling helplessly at his sides. The room was wrecked. Glass was shattered over the floor. Contents of things that once sat on top of a turned over desk scattered across the floor. A mirror was broken from the middle as if a fist hit it and the cracks scrolled out like vines. The room was sad to look at. Peter looked sad. He never would show when he felt defeated or upset, so it was odd to see. He looked like a child.

Felix stared at him, feeling himself breaking like the glass that sharding the floor. He felt his mind go blank. Everything he wanted to say left him the split second he saw Peter’s face. He didn’t have to say anything though. They both understood.

Felix pulled off his cloak and set all his weapons on to the side. Completely defenseless. Peter watched as Felix bent down to pick over the flipped desk. He watched as Felix silently replaced each item back on to it. He watched as he swept the broken glass into a clean pile with his hands. Felix took his cloak and tossed it over the broken mirror to cover it. The room was almost fixed again. Except for the two broken boys who stood in the middle of it.

It was silent for awhile. Felix made his way over to Peter as he saw him begin to tremble. His hands shook as they dangled at his side. Felix grabbed his hands and placed soft kisses over both of them.

Peter began to cry.

How could Felix act like this? So gentle, so kind. After all he has done, and he just forgives him like that? He should be pissed off at him! He should hate Peter for abandoning him! But he didn’t.

Felix wrapped his arms around Peter’s small frame and pulled him in. Peter grabbed his shirt, burying his face into the taller boys chest. He completely let go. Peter didn’t care that Felix was seeing him cry and breakdown. He didn’t care that Felix was seeing him  _so vulnerable._ Felix didn’t judge him. He didn’t push him away. He didn’t even say anything. He just let Peter cry into his chest as he held him in his arms, smoothing his hair and whispering soft  _‘_ _Shhh’s_ ’ to him. Even if the setting was destroyed and the event was depressing, the moment still seemed perfect. Felix wanted to stay with Peter in this tree forever. Just that would be enough for him.

Peter picked his head up, his eyes red and cheeks tears stained. “I-I’m sorry Felix.” He heaved, his voice cracking.

“I know, I know.” Felix whispered, wiping away the tears with his thumbs as he cradled Peter’s delicate face.

Felix kept one arm wrapped tightly around Peter and guided him to the bed that layed in the dark corner of the room. He sat the wrecked boy down and unlaced his boots, tugging them off. Felix motioned for Peter to raise his arms as he pulled off the thin material. Peter helped him tug off his pants and toss the to the side. Felix just pulled off his shirt and kicked off his boots, layed them down, and tucked them in.  He wrapped an arm around Peter’s side and pulled him close enough that his back stayed pressed against his chest. Felix entwined their legs and fingers. The room was silent except for Peter’s unsteady breathing. Felix kissed his neck and behind his ear, then tucked his head at the nape of his neck. He waited until Peter drifted off in his arms. Felix pressed his hand against the boys chest, his heart beating smoothly.

  
Felix was found once more.

 


End file.
